Sibling Rivalry
by Veronica Barton
Summary: just a theory, but it makes sense to me, what do YOU think!?!
1. Default Chapter

1 "Sibling Rivalry"  
  
  
  
Just a theory!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own ALIAS, but would if I could, that way Vaughn would NEVER die!!!  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sydney… he'd heard her name since birth. He was sick of that name. Sick of the way his parents idolized her; she was practically a saint in their eyes, they called her "the key." He didn't care if she was the Blessed Mother, he was tired of being second place to a sister he had never seen, and as far as he was concerned, never wanted to see!  
  
  
  
From the beginning his parents noticed he wasn't coping well with their admiration for the estranged Sydney. At first he refused to eat anything that started with an "S". There was the normal anti-kid food, like spinach, but they began to worry when he started to scream at the sight of spaghetti and strawberry ice cream.  
  
  
  
It didn't stop there; he soon became violent towards animals such as sweet squirrels and harmless snails. To any ordinary parents his increasingly hostile behavior would have been quit disturbing, but Khasinau and Irina were eerily excited.  
  
  
  
Once they figured out that the mere mention of "Sydney" set him on edge they would bring her up on purpose. They fueled the flames of his jealousy, in hopes of creating a ruthless killing machine that would go to any lengths to please them. It worked.  
  
  
  
When he got old enough for boarding school, they mentioned one in Sydney, Australia, but he refused, for obvious reasons. However, they were secretly happy when he chose one in England, known for teaching an array of fighting, as well as, educational skills. Besides they knew of several master criminals who sent their children there, he'd learn from the best, destroy all the competition, and come out on top, they were sure of it!  
  
  
  
He graduated with honors, a master in languages, unique fighting techniques of 20 different countries, and all things criminal. On graduation day his mother cried, thinking of how she had missed her beloved Sydney's graduation.  
  
  
  
He'd come to grips with his parents favoritism towards his older, sister. He had a new philosophy- make them think your sane, earn their trust, then destroy what they hold, or wish to hold, most dear … Sydney.  
  
  
  
He had become controlled, goal oriented, quick and to the point; one dare not annoy or double cross him, if so he wouldn't wait long enough for one to redeem oneself. This earned the nickname… Mr.Sark. He'd punched the first guy who called him that, since it starts with "S" and all, but eventually it stuck and he used it to keep himself angry at the sister who didn't even know he existed.  
  
  
  
He's been working in the "family business" for awhile now. The company has one objective: domination and control of the entire world. Irina is the President, the brain, and is referred to as "The Man"; Sark actually thought that one up. She had replied "Brilliant! That will trick everyone, well except for Sydney I'm sure!"  
  
Khasinau is the front runner, he's to take all the heat, so that no one suspects Irina. Sark, he does the dirty work, the manual labor; he's happy to, it's the one thing he does right in his parents' eyes.  
  
  
  
He always completes a job, "mission accomplished". He's never failed. Well he HAD never failed.  
  
  
  
It was a simple trade, she looked ordinary, almost vulnerable, no trouble. He hated that he could only see her eyes, but thought "Oh well, I'll just take a look after I kill her in this duel!" But S-he had won, had beaten him, he hated that. He was quick with his inspection, wanted to get out of there, away from this horrible person; he could feel himself loosing control. But he wasn't quick enough.  
  
  
  
Now here he sits, in a white room tied to a chair, staring at a mirror; he knows they can see him, whoever "they " is. They've sent in "bad cop," somehow he survived, loyalty in tact. Now they send in "good cop" or so he thinks. She's beautiful, but he hates her already, he doesn't even know why, those eyes, he's seen those eyes before.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sark, I see you've already had some fun today."  
  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
  
With sweet determination she continues. "Well, I'm here for a different reason, I need some information on my mother, Irina Derevko."  
  
  
  
He hisses like Satan himself, "SSSSYDNEY!!!" 


	2. Scene 2

1 "Sibling Rivalry"  
  
  
  
Just a theory!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own ALIAS, but would if I could, that way Vaughn would NEVER die!!!  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
With sweet determination she continues. "Well, I'm here for a different reason, I need some information on my mother, Irina Derevko."  
  
  
  
He hisses like Satan himself, "SSSSYDNEY!!!"  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Scene 2)  
  
Sydney watches in horror as Sark explodes like a stick of dynamite. One second he is sitting silently, recovering from the beating, and the next he is charging straight for her. Luckily, her excellent reflexes kick in and she moves aside just in time to watch Sark, and the chair he is tied to, blast into the double-sided mirror.  
  
  
  
He drips down the wall like melted wax. The fire is out, and so is he.- - - - - -  
  
  
  
- - - - -A shinning light, softness of sheets, shackles on his skin, a strange silence; he's in Hell, surrounded by "S" words. The fog begins to clear, and forms take shape. He looks up and into those eyes.  
  
  
  
"I hate you," he unconsciously whispers.  
  
  
  
Sydney sarcastically replies, "Your not exactly on my top ten list either; however, I suggest you show me some kindness, your still breathing oxygen because of me!"  
  
  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
  
  
"Speaking of, what's a Brit. doing working for a Russian?"  
  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sark, unless you have some sort of death wish, or pain fetish, I suggest you start talking to me, because there's nothing these people love more than watching a person suffer, and you are definitely no exception!"  
  
  
  
"And tell me Sydney, who exactly are THESE people? FBI? CIA? SD-6?" He hesitates when he sees her do the same, it was slight and undetectable to the normal or even abnormal eye, but he's seen that look before, in the mirror. She was hiding something, "Interesting, does Sydney the Saint have a secret!?!"  
  
  
  
"Who I work for is the least of your concerns… And how in the world do you know my name!?!"  
  
  
  
He smirks mockingly, "you're not the only one with a secret!"  
  
  
  
She's loosing her patience now, and feels like she's fighting with a stubborn brother! "I'm FIXING to be if you don't tell me what you know about Irina D… wait a minute, she's how you know my name, does she talk about me?"  
  
  
  
She isn't sure she wants the answer to her question, if her mother does discuss her daughter that could be both good and bad, and if she doesn't, well that could be good or bad too.  
  
  
  
He snorts, "Talk about you!?! She won't bloody shut up about you, it's enough to drive a bloke insane!"  
  
  
  
"Looks like it worked," she replies, but her mind is a million miles away.  
  
  
  
"Good one sis!" He closes his eyes in defeat, realizing he's just made a huge mistake!  
  
He panics and turns to look at her, it doesn't look like what he just said has registered, but knows exactly when it does. Her folded arms drop like weights to her sides, her head slowly raises, and her eyes look like they may pop out of her head.  
  
  
  
She stares in horror at the monster before her, backing to the wall for support. Her body slumps to the ground; her hand comes up to cover her mouth and the silent scream that is fighting to escape.  
  
  
  
Sark turns away, disgusted with Sydney's lack of emotional control. "I take it back, no sister of mine would cry like a baby, wish mother knew, maybe she'd finally notice me!" He confesses to the ceiling, then turns to watch Sydney as her hands move from her face to comb through her hair.  
  
  
  
Before he can blink she has jumped to her feet, "Don't call me that!"  
  
  
  
"What a baby…or sister?" he questions tauntingly.  
  
  
  
"Neither! We MAY share blood but I'm NOT your sister! YOU are the Spawn of Satan!" Her hand violently trembles as she points an accusing finger at him.  
  
  
  
She sighs in defeat, when he delivers a blow worse than a punch, "SO ARE YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
